


Flaxen Hair And A Leather Jacket

by flavovitta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavovitta/pseuds/flavovitta
Summary: Izumi was going to throw up.Not for any negative reason, it was just a weird impulse from nervousness whenever she was near attractive women. And whoever this person was who joined her at the bar…Stop thinking about it, Izumi, you’re going to collapse.
Relationships: Settsu Banri's Older Sister/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a coven fic update today but that will be saved for tomorrow because I physically COULD NOT sit at my desk and work while this idea was in my head
> 
> Also, I should let you know, my only thoughts the entire time I wrote was "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, i can write this if i want to, fuck you." And I have no regrets.

It was 8 PM on a Friday evening when Izumi Tachibana googled “gay bars near me." 

It was 8:05 PM on a Friday evening when Izumi Tachibana, after lamenting the fact that apparently this city did not have a single gay bar, googled “bars near me that potentially have gay people.” 

Oddly enough, yes, that did give a result. 

“I’m going out,” she called, swinging her purse over her shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“Don’t be too late,” Omi said back.

* * *

Ah, yes, the bar near her that potentially had gay people. 

Almost completely empty. 

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked. 

She pressed her face onto the counter and sighed. “Just… Just get me a beer with extra hops.” 

“You got it.” 

He slid it across the bar surface right into her hand and she tipped it back. 

“Extra hops, huh? You like it when it’s fruity?” 

She nearly choked. Izumi fought the bubbles rising in her throat and came up spluttering lightly. 

The woman who’d just sat beside her laughed. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to give you a shock. You just looked like you could use a little company."

She had long, platinum blonde hair with the side of her head buzzed off. Red lipstick, gorgeous eyes, and a leather jacket. A _fucking_ leather jacket. A leather jacket—oh my GOD. Was this happening? Did God just say, “hey, listen, I’ll give you ONE good thing tonight." 

Izumi was going to throw up. Not for any negative reason, it was just a weird impulse from nervousness whenever she was near attractive women. And whoever this person was who joined her at the bar… Stop thinking about it, Izumi, you’re going to collapse. 

“I sure didn’t know I needed it until you came along,” she settled on saying finally. She extended a hand, but not before giving it a subtle wipe on her jeans to make sure it wasn’t sweaty. “I’m Izumi, nice to meet you.” 

“Aya.” They shook hands. 

God, her hand was so soft. Did she use hand lotion? Who actually used hand lotion nowadays. Azuma definitely did, but he was _Azuma_. Was that just a trait pretty people had? They moisturized their hands on a daily basis? Maybe she should really take to carrying hand lotion around. 

STOP THINKING, something inside of Izumi begged. PLEASE BE A NORMAL PERSON RIGHT NOW AND JUST TALK. 

“So why are you here tonight?” Izumi asked. 

“I like this bar. It’s quiet and the whiskey’s at a decent price so… why not?” Aya turned her chair around to straddle it like it was the only way she could get comfortable in a seat. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before though, and I come here pretty often. First time?” 

“To this bar, yeah. I only moved to this city a year or so ago.” Izumi chuckled. “I visited a bit when I was a kid, but you can imagine why I never really got to know the bars around the area. This one might be my favorite yet.” 

“Why’s that?” 

Izumi held up her bottle of beer to clink it against Aya’s whiskey on the rocks. “The crowd’s turning out to be _incredible_.” 

“You flatter me,” Aya replied, dramatically fanning her face. 

“Is it working?” 

She grinned. “Definitely. Hey, I know a really nice oden stand around here. You wanna walk around a bit?” 

“Yes.” 

Izumi said yes, but oh lord did she mean yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

* * *

Izumi opened the door to the dorms very, very quietly… Everything was dark. Made sense, it was 3 in the morning. She’d completely lost track of time talking to Aya. Azuma might still be prowling and she wasn’t interested in anything besides falling into bed and squealing into her pillow for a good thirty minutes. 

Thus, she tip-toed across the floor and prayed she wouldn’t shin-bump against the low-rise coffee table. 

Someone turned on the lamp. 

“Where have you been all night?” 

Izumi shut her eyes. “Shit.” 

Nearly half the company was awake and sitting around the living room. 

“Were you just waiting for me in the dark?” she asked exasperatedly. “I know you guys are actors but that’s just too theatrical.” 

“Answer the question!” Taichi demanded as hysterical tears welled in his eyes. “We waited for you all night! We were _worried sick!_ ” 

She rolled her eyes. “I _texted_ Tsumugi—“ 

“Tsumugi, read the text you got,” Azuma requested softly, unnatural severe. 

Tsumugi cleared his throat and raised his phone to his face. “I texted you at midnight, asking you where you were. Then when I called you ten minutes later, you _hung up_ and then texted me ‘BUSY RIGHT NOW, DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN, VERY IMPORTANT MOMENT, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU MESS THIS UP FOR ME, BRO.’” He let the phone fall to his lap. “Director, I think we deserve to know what you were up to." 

Ah, right. That’d been when Aya had taken off her leather jacket and was in only a white tee. And, coincidentally, when Izumi found out that Aya had _incredible_ biceps. 

“It _was_ a very important moment,” she insisted. 

“SHE’S CHEATING ON US,” Kazunari bellowed before breaking down into his hands. “SHE’S GOING TO LEAVE US FOR ANOTHER COMPANY!” 

Misumi held Kazunari and rubbed his back. 

“Director, look at him, you made Kazu cry,” Misumi scolded. 

“That’s not my fault! Kazunari, I am _not_ cheating on MANKAI, how could you even say that?!” 

Sakyo slammed his hand on the table. “Then where were you?!” 

Banri scowled. “I told you guys this would happen, I _told_ you it was only a matter of time before she wanted to get a second set of seasonal actors for traveling shows. You can never expect to stay good enough." 

This was becoming ridiculous. “I was—!” 

Someone rang the doorbell. Izumi threw her hands into the air. 

“Christ, at this time?” she muttered. She threw the door open. “Yes?!” 

Aya stood at the doorway and looked a little amused by her outburst. 

“Hey, sweetness,” she said with a giggle. She held out a little wallet in her palm. “Hope I don’t look too desperate to be showing up already but you left this. Thought I’d drop it off before you panicked.” 

Izumi flushed. “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. I can be so scatterbrained.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s cute. Good thing you gave me your address for brunch tomorrow.” She leaned in as though to press a chaste kiss to Izumi’s cheek when she froze. She straightened. “Uh, you usually live with a bunch of guys?” 

Izumi glanced over her shoulder and huffed. The entire parade had come to gawk at them. 

“Do you mind?” Izumi said snidely. 

Sakyo took his glasses off to press on the bridge of his nose. “Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. This is why you were late? We have morning practice at six in the morning, have you no— _oof.”_

Someone had just shoved their elbow into Sakyo’s ribs as they fought to get to the front of the small crowd. 

“Sis?” Banri spluttered. 

Aya’s eyes shot wide open. “ _Banri_?” 

Izumi looked back and forth between them. “Huh?" 


	2. They're Lesbians, Banri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is specifically for the 2 people who for some reason subscribed to this fic despite it being marked as complete

“Take care, Director!” Omi called. “Have a great night. Tell Aya I said hi, and that I was glad she liked the apple fritters."

Izumi waved over her shoulder, burdened with a backpack with pajamas and toiletries, and set off. 

Banri waited for the door to close before burying his face in his hands and sighing with the woe one expected from a cynical old man well beyond retirement. “God. I hate how close she and my sister have gotten.” 

Sakyo raised his cup of tea to his mouth. “I’d imagine.” 

“I just don’t get how they became such good friends _that_ fast.” 

Sakyo froze, lips to the cup, and then placed his tea back down without having taken the intended sip. “…What, Settsu?” 

Banri glared with the poison of a thousand vipers at the table’s surface. “Yeah, man. Just— _fuck_. My sister’s always been this super independent, lone wolf kind of person and now she and the director are besties? BFFs? The fuck’s up with that?” 

Omi slowly turned around, towel in one hand and a half-dried dish in the other. He and Sakyo exchanged looks. 

“Banri,” he began slowly before clamping his mouth shut. Whether out of refusal to continue with the sentence, or because he was at a loss for words, no one could tell. “Friends, you say.” 

“It’s fucking gross, man. They met like a month ago, aren’t things going too fast? The Director met my _parents_.” Banri rested his forehead on his palm. “I had to—fuckin’ sit there when she came over for dinner and sis and mom just told her all the worst fuckin’ stories from when I was a kid. It was humiliating. I hated it.”

* * *

_“Awww, and this was when Brat-ri had to go to the doctor on his seventh birthday!” Aya cooed, showing Izumi the photo album._

_Izumi chuckled and leaned her head on Aya’s shoulder, cuddling up close. “Whaaaat? Why? Oh, poor Banri, that must have been an awful party.”_

_“I am literally right here,” he hissed at them, stabbing his chicken piccata angrily._

_The both of them ignored him._

_Banri’s mother came by and scooped another heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes onto Izumi’s plate, eyes shining with nothing but doting and joy that Aya had brought someone home._

_“Banri had an awful habit of eating dry wall until he turned ten,” his mother told the Director._

_“MOM! STOP!”_

_She also ignored Banri. “There’s this hole in his bedroom wall with little nibble marks. Baby teeth. We had no idea_ why _he loved biting his wall so much but, we agreed we’d get him to see someone about it if the habit didn’t stop by age seven. So… there you go.”_

_Izumi leaned her head back and laughed even louder. “Are you serious? I had no idea. That’s so funny.”_

_Aya gave her a warm smile and pressed a kiss to Izumi’s temple._

_“God, I get it!” Banri snapped. “You guys are fuckin’ BEST FRIENDS now, kissing each other and whatever, can you please just not do it when I’m eating dinner in the same room?!”_

_Aya, Izumi, and his mother all paused and stared at him._

_Izumi cleared her throat and spoke first. “Um… Banri. I—I don’t know how to tell you this—”_

_Aya put a hand on her knee. “Babe. No.”_

_“But he—"_

_Aya shook her head. “He’ll connect the dots eventually. Or… not. Just leave it be for now.”_

_Banri’s mother ruffled his hair. “You really are just the densest kid on this planet sometimes, Banri.”_

_“What does_ that _mean, Mom?”_

_His mother clapped her hands. “Oh, that reminds me! Izumi, I insist you call me Mom too, you might as well consider yourself a part of the Settsu family.”_

_Banri watched the Director’s cheeks go pink. “Oh, Mrs. Settsu, come on, I could never.”_

_“Please!”_

_“What, we’re adopting the Director now?” Banri complained. “Jesus, Mom, you can’t just give me another sister without talking to me about it first.”_

_Aya snorted. “Nah, little brother. Giving you another sister’s all on me.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean, hag?”_

_“Aya, stop teasing him.”_

* * *

“Oh my God,” Sakyo muttered as he pressed the bridge of his nose. “Settsu, how in the world did you graduate top of your class?” 

“Uh? Because I’m a genius?” he snapped. 

“Are you sure? Because that statement is directly contradicting your entire…” Sakyo gestured vaguely. 

Banri felt like his head was going to explode. In the past month, every conversation regarding his sister and the Director had been a little off and confusing to grasp, like they were all in riddles he was made to not understand. 

And so, like Banri always did when he was confused, he forged on. “I thought Mom would be upset by it, to be honest. All she did for, like, the past _year_ was yammer on about how Aya should find someone to marry. Wouldn’t having a friend get in the way of that or whatever? Ugh. It’s so stupid.” 

Omi looked to Sakyo again. “Do we tell him?” 

“Tell me what.” 

“It’s not our revelation to make for him, Fushimi.” 

“WHAT revelation?!” 

Taichi popped into the kitchen, diving for a bottle of coke from the fridge. “Evenin’, troupe! What are we talking about?” 

“The Director and Settsu’s sister.” 

“Dope! They went on another date tonight, didn’t they?” 

Banri scowled. “Fuck yeah, they did. So annoying. Are all girl friendships like that? Always hangin’ off of each other?” 

There was a pattern that was continuously repeating itself. Banri would say something, and someone would freeze and stare at him with their brows drawn together. 

“Friendships,” Taichi repeated, sounding strangled. 

Omi shook his head. “Don’t, Taichi.” 

“But aren’t they—?” 

“Yes,” Sakyo interrupted him, trying to return to his tea and forget about the conversation going on. “That’s enough, Nanao.” 

“But—!” 

“No,” Omi and Sakyo said in unison. 

Taichi shut his mouth and just let himself stay conflicted. 

Akin to how cats flocked to the sound of an opening can, Juza seemed to appear from absolutely nowhere at the sound of the fridge opening. Taichi reached back in for a cupcake and tossed it over. 

“Thanks,” he grunted, sitting down at the table besides Sakyo. “…What’re you guys talkin’ about?” 

Banri made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “My sister and the Director.” 

“Cool. I like ‘em.” 

“Huh?” 

Juza nodded to himself, frosting already smeared on his upper lip. “I think it’s really great the Director got a girlfriend. 'S good she's takin', uh, time for her private life. She does a lot for us.” 

“Fuck you, dude, she didn’t need a girl friend, she had us. Guy friends are just as good.” 

Silence. 

“CAN YOU ALL STOP GOING QUIET WHENEVER I SAY SOMETHING?"

“He doesn’t know?” Juza asked Sakyo. 

“He doesn’t.” 

If Banri was going to continue getting treated like a fly on the wall, he was going to do something drastic to get attention. Maybe set something on fire. Break a plate. Something drastic, he’d think about it for a while and get creative. 

“I’m going to fuckin’ pummel your face in, Hyodo,” he snarled. “The fuck don’t I know, huh? Huh, you asshole? You gonna tell me or just sit there with your thumb up your ass?” 

Juza took the time to finish off his cupcake. He sat back, sugar craving momentarily satiated, and just… looked Banri up and down. 

“Your sister and the Director are dating,” he said at last. 

“Oop, there it is,” Taichi said quietly. 

Banri felt his eye twitch involuntarily. “Huh? That’s my sister you’re talking about, you fuckin’ dick, what are you playing at?” 

Juza tilted his head to the side. “They’re lesbians, Banri.” 

“Hah. Funny.” 

Banri leaned his head back on his palm. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Hold on, why was everything quiet? 

He looked back up, and took note of how they were all looking at him. Juza, as slack-faced as ever. Sakyo, almost disappointed. Taichi, teary-eyed and growing purple as he tried not to either laugh or cry, Banri couldn’t tell. Omi looked pleading. Like he was begging for Banri to do something. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Banri scratched his head. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

His hand dropped, limp at his side. 

“Oh my fucking god."

* * *

A pretty little song played from Aya’s phone speaker. She reached over to grab it off the coffee table and answered. 

“Hello?” Aya said lazily. 

“ _YOU AND THE DIRECTOR ARE DATING?!_ ” 

Aya blinked. She looked down at Izumi, who’s head was on her lap as the two of them watched a movie. 

“Yeah,” she said simply. 

“ _WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO FUCKING TELL ME?!_ ” 

“Banri.” Aya took in a deep breath and let it out with a gusty sigh. “God. How are you the dumbest smartass? You’re makin’ me talk in full out oxymorons.” 

“Is that Banri?” Izumi asked as she began to sit up. Aya gently urged her back down. 

“It’s all good, babe, you can rest.” 

“Tell him I said hi!” 

“Izumi says hi.” 

“ _TELL THE DIRECTOR SHE CAN FUCKING SHOVE IT_.” 

“He said hi back, babe, and that you have great hair.” 

Izumi grinned. “Aww. That’s nice of him.” 

Aya could almost see her brother rapidly pacing back and forth. 

“Who told you?” 

“ _HYODO DID, YOU BAT, YOU UGLY HAG, YOU—YOU—”_

“Nice. Always liked that Juza guy. I mean, I figured you couldn’t have figured it out on your own." 

The phone turned to static for a brief moment as Banri choked. Then a solid minute ticked by where he spluttered and forced air into his lungs, only to splutter again as he tried to get words out coherently. He finally succeeded. “ _AND HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!_ ” 

“Stop yelling, Banri, it’s rude.” Aya ran her fingers through Izumi’s hair, scraping gently at her scalp to soothe her. “The hints were all there, just saying. It's not like we willfully kept it hidden and under wraps. Mom knows too. She _loves_ Izumi.” 

“ _WHAT HINTS_?” 

“Little bro, I literally have had the lesbian pride flag on my bedroom wall since I was fifteen, what are you going on about?” 

“ _…The WHAT?_ ” 

“The—are you stupid? What did you think it was?” 

Banri let out a hysterical screech. “ _A COLOR PALETTE. AN AESTHETIC CHOICE._ " 

“Jesus Christ, little brother. Well, I’m gonna hang up now since I guess you have a whole existential crisis or whatever to sort through. Have a good night. I’m gonna kiss your Director until she’s a giggling mess.” 

“ _AYA, DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME._ ” 

She hung up on him and set her phone to Do Not Disturb. 

“So!” Aya said brightly, trying to focus back on the movie. A DVD version of a play Izumi had brought over with stars in her eyes. “Tell me about why this is your favorite scene again?” 

Izumi winked and did that thing with her lips where it was pouty but still adorable. “Is it okay if I ramble about it?” 

Aya shut her eyes and sighed. She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend flat on the mouth. “God. Yes. Please. I love you so much." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic broke me into 100k words written so far across my account and, once again, I have no regrets.


End file.
